halflife_resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weaponry Overview Weaponry is an important part of Half-Life: Resistance. There are 2 categories of weapons: Standard and Exotic. Standard includes any human-made weapons and makeshifts. Exotic is for Union-made weapons or prototypes such as energy weapons. They have separate attributes for when a weapon is used. Standard Weapons Melee Axe 2 handed Best as a woodcutter, but an acceptable person cutter. Nice to have an emergency but its weight might be prohibitive. Bottle 1 handed Commonplace in dumpsters, good for a single bludgeon before becoming a Broken Bottle. Broken Bottle 1 handed Great for short-ranged stabbing, but quick to break with constant reuse. Hook 2 handed Not your usual piercing weapon, but hits hard and can get stuck in people. Pan / Pot 1 handed Gratifying blunt force trauma, but loud and awkward to swing. Pickaxe 2 handed Heavy hitting, makes big holes in people. Long recovery after every swing, however. Pipe 1 handed Rusty tool for smacking things. Occasionally used for liquid transport. Shovel 2 handed Dig their graves while you put them in it. Loud and jarring to be hit by. Crowbar 1 handed Break boards, doors and skulls with this multipurpose bar. Fast recovery and good damage. An iconic weapon of the Freeman. Stun-Stick 1 handed Civil Protection standard issue weapon. Gives a shock to the recipient. Slow and strong swing. Ranged 9mm Pistol 1 or 2 handed Basic handheld weapon, as a bonus it works underwater. Good all-rounded damage and range. .357 Magnum 2 handed Packs a huge punch with a vast range. Hard to find ammo for. Sub-Machine Gun 2 handed Simple rapid-fire weapon. Abundant use makes ammo easy to find but has suboptimal damage and range. Also has an attached grenade launcher, that makes it a great for flushing out and pressuring enemies. 12-Guage Shotgun 2 handed A heavy weapon that obliterates at close range. Quickly loses effectiveness with long range. Crossbow 2 handed A cobbled together sniper rifle, firing red-hot bolts. Slow to reload, and requires a battery to work. Grenades All grenades are one-handed Fragmentation Grenade A small tube that explodes 5 seconds after the pin is pulled. Throwing is suggested. Smoke Grenade A small tube that creates a cloud of smoke 3 seconds after impact with a surface. Blocks visibility for the naked eye, and gives anyone inside that's caught off-guard a nasty coughing fit. Red Phosphorus Grenade An upgraded version of the smoke grenade. Creates a red cloud of smoke that blocks infrared and isn't healthy to breathe in. Specials Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher 2 handed A giant tube that fires explosive rockets. Unmatched area damage but dangerous to use and ammo is hard to obtain. Deployable Turret automatic, deployable A turret, likely held together with baling wire and duct tape. Drop it down and it'll shoot some stuff before it blows up. Great for defence. SLAM one handed, automatic, deployable A handheld green device. Can be thrown and detonated remotely with a handheld control (500m max range), or placed on a wall where it emits a red laser becomes a trip-mine. Exotic Weapons Ranged Tau Cannon 2 handed Fires deadly electrical bolts. Can quickly fire multiple short bursts, or can charge up to release a far more powerful shock. Gravity Gun 2 handed Also knowns as the Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator, this tool grants the ability to lift objects that no normal person could normally lift. These objects can be moved around, dropped, or punted at high velocity towards your foes. Runs on its own with a kinetic generator. Pulse Rifle 2 handed Standard Overwatch Unit weaponry. Heavy, and ammo is rare to come by, but dark energy bullets pack a rather vapourising punch. Can also shoot energy balls, which bounce around and evaporate effectively everything organic. Guard Gun 2 handed Standard Union Guard weaponry, appears to be a gigantic metal device. When the trigger is pulled, it charges with a blue laser sight indicating the target. After 3 seconds, it fires a quick ball of dark energy which explodes on impact, dealing incredible damage to everything around it. Pulse Machine Gun 2 handed, deployable A modified version of the Pulse Rifle, boasting no reloads and a self-generating ammo system in exchange for requiring deployment on a barricade and the lack of an energy ball firing mechanism. Energy Sniper Rifle 2 handed, deployable A heavy, shiny blue metal rifle. Must be deployed before use, and requires charging through electricity. Fires dark energy bullets which rip matter apart, causing major damage. Specials Autogun automatic, deployable A massive tri-barrelled automatic rifle. Requires a large generator to be powered, but the quickfire bolts of dark energy ignite and destroy anything in their sights. Its generator is a delicate machine though, requiring protection. Bugbait 1 handed A small organic ball, it smells like a farm. Holding it makes Antlions consider you an ally. Squeezing it makes Antlions come to you, and throwing them makes the Antlions rush to where it lands. Throwing it onto an enemy disables them for a moment and makes Antlions attack them. Found in bunches around Antlion dens. Category:Items